NLOC: Sea Of Monsters
by All Around Guy
Summary: After Narutos training with his mother he returns stronger than ever. But when he discovers the poisoned tree of Thalia. He will stop at nothing in order to save those precious to ruto x Harem(same as book 1 fem percy. Harem)
1. The Return

(Hey guys I'm back and better than before... Ok maybe not better but I'm back. Anyway here is book two as promised. I will NOT end this series until it is done. Don't forget that. The AU story isn't gone. Trust me I'll just work on it during this story and I'll post it at the end. Also I've decided not to give all demigods chakra. If anything the ones that do will be in a group kind of like the hunters, but ninjas. Also I will be changing Aphrodite personality a bit. Now I'll be taking elements from other people stories for this, but I'll make it my own. So don't worry. I think I bored you enough, so on with the story of Naruto: Legacy Of Chaos, Sea Of Monsters)

Naruto look over skyscrapers from his point on one of the many skyscrapers in New York city. Currently he is trying to find one of his girlfriend's. Yes girlfriends. You see he isn't normal. Not even by demigod standards. He is the demiprimordal son of Chaos... and he's a ninja.

You see he wasn't born in this world. He lived in another dimension. He was hated for something out of his control. So after many years his mother saw fit to bring him here. He's had many accomplishments so far here. Saved some people, retrieved Zeus's bolt, oh and best of all time travelled. But right now he's looking for one of his girls.

He then looks towards a school that has smoke coming from it. He raises an eyebrow. He then senses her sea like aura and jumps towards the school. As he gets closer he sees that Annabeth is also there. There is also... a Cyclops with them. He shrugs and puts on a smile as he approaches.

He then sneaks up behind them and Puts his hands on Andromedas shoulders.

Andromeda jumps "Hey Andra-Chan I missed you" Naruto says

They then turn around "Naruto!" Andromeda and Annabeth yell as they tackle him in a hug

He chuckles "Good to see you too"

"When did you get back" they ask forgetting about the cops and Tyson.

"I got back a month ago and have been exploring the country since. Great to see you" He then looks at Tyson "Who's that?"

He looks at Annabeth and sees she's a little bit mad. Then looks at Andromeda

"Oh sorry. Naruto this is Tyson. Tyson this is Naruto. You know the one from the picture" She says blushing

"You mean the pretty boy?" They sweatdrop at that, but nod

Before anyone could answer they hear a siren.

"We'll talk later. We need to get out of here" Annabeth says

They nod and start running. They don't know how long they've been running, but they stop at a corner all of a sudden.

"Do any of you have a drachma?" Annabeth asks

Naruto nods "All ways do" he says as he hands her one

_"Stop! Chariot of eternal damnashion"_ She says then she throws the coin on the road and it sinks

They don't see Naruto grinning the entire time as she does that. Cause you see six months after his training. His mother decided to send Thalia and him to the past. She wanted them to test there skills, so she sent them with the Argonauts. During there time they made friends with all the hero's on board (Besides Heracles) They also helped Medea move on from Jason before she fled and... meet the grey sisters. Though only known by himself. After he fought a monster there was a backlash and it sent him to Calypsos island. He made her a promise and he intends to keep it.

After he finishes that thought a grey taxi appeared out of the ground. He smiles. The door then opens and they step in.

"We don't serve his kind. Extra payment. Goodie" the middle one sayed

Naruto looks at Annabeth "I got this" He says as he takes out some drachmas

He then hands it to the middle one "Thank you"

After he does that the taxi speeds of down the road going faster and faster. After about two minutes Andromeda speaks up

"You sure this is safe?" She asks

"Oh yes it's very safe" the right one says

"Yes. In fact we had quiet the famous people in here" the left says

"Ya remember Jason with his companions Naruto and Thalia... whoops wasn't supposed to say that" the middle one says

"WHAT!" The two females yelled

"I was Hoping not to explain this to soon" Naruto muttered. "And thanks to your slip up now I have to" he said to the gray sister

The taxi stops. The gray sisters turn around and look at him

"Naruto?" The one with the eye says

He smiles "The very same. Nice to see you again"

All the sisters smile "Good to see you too. How's Thalia doing?"

Naruto frowns "I don't know. Our connection hasn't been working for the few weeks. I was going to check after I picked these two up"

The three sisters nod sadly and continue driving. Annabeth and Andromeda Look at him for an explanation.

He sighs "Guess this would have happened sooner or later"

He then begins to explain his and Thalias training/adventure (Skipping it. You'll have to wait for the story to come out in a month or two)

After he tells his tale, but not telling the part of him technically being a sage they look at. He did THAT with Thalia after training. Just how powerful will he get?

"Naruto you do know your probably the most amazing demigod of all time!? I mean time travel, and defeating a few gods!"

He smiles "Yeah. I am awesome aren't I?"

There been talking for so long they don't even notice that they made it to there destination.

"Well Naruto hope to see you again" one sister says

"As do I" another sister says "But we should give him something in return for spilling his secret"

They nod in agreement "Well we could help him find his friend"

Naruto looks at them confused. He then looks over at his friends and sees Andromedas eyes widen.

"You mean Grover?"

(Hey guys. Like the first chapter? If ya don't that's fine. If you do that's great. Anyway thanks for the support in the first one. I hope you like this one just as much or greater. For those of you that read my other work I'll be making a modern Naruto zombie fic soon. So look out for that. The pairing will definitely be Naruto x OC or Naruto x Harem. So stay alive till then)


	2. Old' faces

(Hey guys I'm back. How's it going? Anyway right now in this point in time I have everything planed out to the last Olympian. Just to let you know. Any way the only people in this story are Naruto, the ninjas from his world (obviously) some of his girlfriend's and the people that join Narutos group. I still need some OC and a name for the group. If you have any ideas for Ocs or a name for the group send it to me. The OCs can be demigods mortals or if you want monsters. I will take any idea you have for an OC so send them. Hope you like the chapter)

'A way to help my friends' Naruto thought amused. 'How in Hades is that supposed to help!?' He breaks out of his musing when he sees campers getting attacked by two colchis bulls and a 20 foot tall giant (Note this is not the same ones as the ones from HOO) He sighs as he unsealed his sword.

He sees the other campers trying to lock shields to defend themselves. But Naruto knows they don't stand a chance against them. If were only the bulls maybe. But not a giant and the bulls

He then rushes towards the giant and blocks it's club that was feet away from hitting a group of campers. He then looks over to his right and sees one of bulls charging at a camper with long blond hair from behind.

"Silena! Watch out"

Silena turns around in a battle stance ready to attack what behind her. She side steps and stabs the bull in the side making fire come out of it when she pulled away.

"Thanks" She said smiling towards him

"No problem" He says then turns around and slashes the giant in the stomach making him explode. He then sees the bull rushing silena again. He he runs towards her to help out with the bull. He then uses his control over the earth to stop it in its tracks. He and Silena then charge the bull and stab him in his mouth hitting his core. Killing him instantly.

Naruto then looks over towards Annabeth and Andromeda and sees That Tyson stoped a bull in its tracks, and surviving the flames it blew on him. 'So he is a Cyclops'. Luckily for Tyson Naruto is one of the only demigods that give all monsters chances. He only kills them if they attack him first, or if they attack his friends.

He then sees Clarisse walking up to them probably to chew them out on how they messed up.

"Clarisse hows it going?" Naruto asks trying to settle down the situation

Clarisse stops and looks towards him. A scowl on her face until she sees who it is.

"Could be better Naruto" She says grimly

"What do you mean by that?" He asks

She stays quiet for a second "You should go talk to the new activities director. He says he knows you"

Naruto and his friends minus Silena look at her. "I thought Chiron was the activity director, and what's with the monsters?" Naruto asks

"Things changed since you were last here" Clarisse says grimly

Naruto now finally calmed down after the fight is alert. He then stiffness as he realised what's wrong.

"What happened?" Annabeth asks

Just then they see Naruto turn towards Thalias tree. They then feel a massive wave of killing intent that brings them to there knees also choking them. He also unconsciously forms a bijuu cloak around him.

"Whoever did this I'm going to kill them" He says with so much hate it makes them shiver.

"Naruto-kun that's enough" stayed a familiar old voice

Naruto turns around and sees some one He thought he'd never see again.

"Jiji?" He asks

He nods. Naruto then walks him and hugs him releasing the cloak.

"I see you have already left an impression on the campers here" Sarutobi says

"I have haven't I?" Naruto says letting go of the embrace and steps back

"Um Naruto who is this?" Annabeth asks clearly not knowing who this is.

He looks at her then to Andromeda. He sees her wide eye's as she remembers just who this is.

He smiles "Good to see you remember me telling you who this is Andromeda-Chan"

Sarutobi raises an eyebrow "Already managed a heart here did you?" He asked reason teasingly

They both blush at that accusation

Sarutobi chuckles "Well Naruto I'll be the new activity director until Chiron can continue"

Naruto nods still not believing he's here "How are you here? You should be in the Shinigamis stomach"

"Your mother pulled in a favor and here I am" He responds

Naruto nods "I would like to catch up later, but right now I have to make sure my friend is fine"

Sarutobi nods understanding how he goes out of the way for his friends. Naruto then turns and walks away. Leaving Sarutobi thinking over what his mother told him.

'You have a hard future ahead of you Naruto. This war and beyond. I just hope you can take the news when she tells you'

(Hey sorry for the long update, but I have school and things to do. Never less I will continue this to the end. Anyway I hope that you guys enjoy this story. Onto other matters. I need you readers to help me. I need you to help me with the group that Naruto Created. I need a pledge like thing. It needs to include 'Protecting your friends', 'The will of fire' and 'Protecting Olympus' I hope you can help me. Till next time)


	3. Return to camp

(Hey there guys. Welcome back to NLOC: Sea Of Monsters. I only got one review on this, but there is probably more out there who asked this question. I choose Sarutobi instead of Minato because something happened to Minato that will be important later on in the story. No he's not dead. Second is that I thought it would be more interesting. By the way I decided on the chakra issue I've decided that everyone will have it, but not enough to do jutsus. Only children of the big three and the people in Narutos group will be able to utilize it to a point of use beyond simple genjutsu and water/tree walking. But in some cases there parents domain will help them in some areas like Apollos kids would be good at healing jutsus. But like I said only children of the big three and Narutos group can fully utilize chakra. Now on with the story)

Naruto slowly walks towards the dying pine tree that Thalia resides in with worry. His worry doesn't lessen when he reaches the tree and sees a sickly black puncture mark on it. He growls at that before calming down before entering.

(Thalias Treescape)

When he's in the tree he looks around. He notices the landscape isn't as bright and all the plants look dead. He the looks towards the camp and sees thunder clouds above it. This wouldn't normally bother him, but these were green not the usual grey.

As he gets closer to her cabin he senses something off. He then notices its the air around the cabin. 'To think things are this bad.' He then walks into the cabin and sees the ever frowning statue of Zeus staring at him. He then turns towards Thalias bed and sees she's laying there. Still breathing thankfully. As he gets closer he sees her normally healthy skin is a little grey.

He smiles sadly "Hey Thalia-Chan. How are you feeling?"

She opens her eyes and looks at him slowly. Her normal electric blue eyes are now a duller sky blue. "How does it look like I'm doing?" She asks

"That bad" he says his voice cracking a bit

She laughs weakly "Feels like my insides where torn out put in a blender and put back in"

He takes her hand channeling some of his sage chakra in her lessening the pain for her. He was no fool he knew that sage chakra wouldn't completely heal her, but it would lessen the pain. She sighs In relief.

"That sage power of yours is overpowered sometimes. I almost feel bad for your enemies" Thalia says

Naruto smiles then looks at his hand to see the yellow sun and a dark blue moon symbol on his hand (I have my reasons for this) he has become accustomed to.

"You know my mother said you'd get one when you get strong enough So stop complaining" Naruto says

She smiles sadly "If I get stronger"

Naruto shakes his head "Not if, when. I will not let one of my girls die on me when I can do something to help"

Thalia smiles and kisses him "That's one of the reasons why I like you"

Naruto smiles and she leans against him. They stay like that for a few minutes before he speaks up.

"Do you think that my little side project is done yet?"

Thalia thinks for a moment before speaking "I think so I mean with your cabin there clones and some of the Athenas kids you left in charge it should be"

Naruto nods then looks at her seriously "Thalia. I haven't been completely honest with you when we returned back here"

Thalia looks at him "What do you mean?"

"Well..."

(20 minutes later)

(I'm evil I know)

When Naruto was done talking to Thalia he exited the tree to see Chiron waiting with his things packed.

"So. I guess Zeus is blaming you for the poisoning to Thalias tree?"

Chiron nods sadly "You know Zeus he is always quick to judge"

Naruto nods "He is. You'd think that after so many millennia he'd change. Especially with my mother back you'd think he'd think before he acts"

Chiron nods. He then looks at Naruto "Even so promise me you'll do youre best to protect the campers for me"

Naruto looks at Chiron "I promise to protect the campers to the best of my abilities" Naruto smiles "And do you mind if I train them?"

For some reason Chiron feels a shiver run up his spine "Sure" He says half confused

Naruto smiles sadisticly "You won't regret it"

Chiron smiles and nods as he leaves Naruto. After Chiron leaves Naruto turns around towards the big house and grins. 'This summer just got way more fun' He thinks. As he nears the big house he notices that it's almost dinner time. As Naruto passes the big house he sees Mr. D.

Mr. D smirks "I heard Chiron gave you permission to 'train' the brats"

Naruto grins "Yep. Should be very 'fun'"

Mr. D chuckles "Try not to kill them. It would be to much to father"

Naruto raises an eyebrow "Afraid of your father are we?" He asks jokingly

Mr. D glares at him as Narutos chuckles At him "That is payback for calling me Naruko last year" Naruto says with a grin, and not long after Dyonisus returns it.

He begins to walk away when he hears Dyonisus say he'll announce him training the campers at dinner. He turns around and nods before continuing his journey to the dinning pavilion.

When he gets there He is greeted by one of Athenas kids

"Hey give us two more weeks and we'll be done with your project. We feel homered that you'd let us design and help build your project" he says

Naruto smiles at him "No problem. Thanks for the help"

As he walks away Naruto walks to his table were Haku and Fu are waiting. He raises an eyebrow at them.

"We've decided to spend the summer here instead of going with the others" Haku says

Naruto nods and smiles "Well I'm gratefull for it. Now I won't be alone in our cabin for the summer"

They smile at him and snuggle up to him. He turns towards the posideon and sees Andromeda sitting by her self. She turns over and sees him looking at her. She smiles towards him and he smiles back.

Just then Sarutobi steps up with Tyson. Sarutobi looks calm while Tyson looks nervous. Sarutobi looks over the campers.

"If you are not yet aware I am the new activity director until Chiron-San can return. I hope that I can make this summer enjoyable to most of you" He pauses because Dyonisus leans in and whispers something in his ear. He smiles "And I'd like to inform you that Naruto will be in charge of youre training this summer. My advise don't complain"

Everyone turns towards Naruto and sees him grin while Haku and Fu back away a little. All the campers feel a chill go up there spine.

Sarutobi then turns around towards Tyson and beckons him towards him with a smile.

"Now this Cyclops has entered camp with permission from a camper. Now assuming they knew what they were doing I'd take a guess and say he or she let them enter to help. And even though I'm not from here I know that good monsters are hard to come by, but we need a place for him. Would anyone be willing to let him stay in there cabin?"

Everyone looks at eachother. Naruto then looks at Fu and Haku with a silent question. They nod and he smiles in return.

Naruto stands up "Chaos cabin would gladly let him stay with us" He says with a smile

Sarutobi and Andromeda smile at him. But just then a green light flashes above Tysons head. When it dims a little they see a green trident.

Naruto looks over to see a stunned Andromeda. When he looks at the campers he sees a lot of them looking like they are going to laugh. When Naruto sees this He releases some killing intent and stops them in there tracks. They all look over at him.

He smiles sweetly at them "If any of you laugh I will double all your training. And I do mean ALL" they shiver before eating again

Sarutobi clears his throat. "Well your offer won't be needed any more Naruto-kun as he has been claimed so he will live in his parents cabin"

Naruto sighs before looking over at Andromeda with a smile and see she's smiling back. He then looks back at the head table seeing Sarutobi smiling at him and a snickering Dyonisus. He then sighs

'I have a feeling this will be a interesting summer' He thinks

(Hey guys that's it for now. I want to apologize for not updating. I've been busy with school and personal problems. I'll try to update more, but no promises until summer or school breaks. Anyway I have good ideas for some story's I can do later, but they'll have to wait until I'm done with this story. Most of them are crossovers while some aren't. Any way see you on the flip side)


	4. Solutions and the problems it has

(Hey there fellow readers. Sorry for the long wait, but i had some things to do. Some may ask what things. I've been thinking over some things and i had a great idea. Some may not like it and may like it. I'll still do this regardless, but here it is. I thought that Chaos wouldn't just fall for a regular every day mortal (No offense Minato) So I thought that since I'm going off of the multiverse idea that i should add like one or two universes to add to the mix. Now one will Be a alternate reality of Naruto's world. And the other will be where Minato came from. Now before I continue I'll say Hecate is Minato's mother so that's your hint. Now some may think that everyone's character in this series will stay the same, and I'll stick to the cannon version to much. To make up for this... I'll be putting a never before seen twist on mine. It will shock some people. Now for those who have seen the Harem list I'm replacing Athena with Hera. That is also your hint yo what might happen. Now to why im switching them. Naruto will do some things that will anger Athena and some other gods. Anything else I'll explained after the chapter so enjoy)

"Your serious about this old man?" Asked Naruto questioningly

Sarutobi smiles "I'm sure Naruto-Kun. It's not everyday you get to be in or spectate a traditional Greek sport"

"If you say so old man. Just make sure something protects the borders so we don't get attacked" Naruto says

"I plan on having some of your clones protect the borders. That way everyone can focus on there Chariots" Sarutobi says

Naruto nods "Alright sounds like a plan, but does 'every' cabin have to participate?"

Sarutobi grins "Why of course. It wouldn't be fun to exclude someones skills"

Naruto sighs "Sometimes its for the best to exclude someones skills. Fine, but I'm only going to participate if someone asks me to"

"That's all i asked for. now you should be on your way, because i have a feeling people will look for you first"

"Don't remind me" Naruto mumbles

After that conversation Naruto went back to his cabin to think on his problems. One of those is Thalia. He has an idea to get her out, but it is extremely dangerous for him and her. Before he attempts it he wants to be 100% sure that it will work with no negative side affects.

He sighs 'Why couldn't she be fine like when we were looking… for… the.. fleece'

"Im such an idiot" He pauses "But then again what else is new?" Naruto chuckles. "I'll just tell Sarutobi after the races since even though he wants to help too. I have no idea where it is besides the sea of monsters"

When he got to his cabin he was greeted by Haku and Fu.

He smiles "I'm guessing you heard about the chariot races?"

They nod "Well I said that we shouldn't participate because it would be unfair to the others, but the old man is making us participate"

"Well we think you should be the one that represents our cabin Naruto. Although we honestly don't care for the reward. You are the most skilled out of us"

Naruto sighs "Although I agree with you. I wish it wasn't me I'll do it"

They smile at him, but just then they hear a knock at the door

"Who is it?"

"It's Silena"

Naruto opened the door and smiled. "Hi. What do you need?"

Silena shuffles nervously. "I was wondering if you'd be my partner for the Chariot races"

Naruto smiles at her. He knew he should probably not choose Annabeth or Andromeda, because then the other would get jealous. And to be honest he would have chosen her or Clarisse anyway.

"Sure"

Silena looks at him "Really? I'd think you'd pair up with Andromeda or Annabeth"

Naruto nods "I would have, but then the other would get jealous"

Silena smiles and hugs him "Thanks for being my partner"

Naruto smiles as she backs up "No problem"

(4 days later)

After she left Naruto was glad Annabeth or Andromeda didn't show up. As he didn't want to explain why he didn't choose one of them as a partner. He's guessing Clarisse didn't ask because Silena won a bet or something with her. Speaking of which there chariot is looking pretty good. The exterior is hot pink with galaxy's flying around it. The horses are anamatronics that act like real horses.

The night before the chariot race's Naruto and Andromeda had a dream. When he entered his dream he saw Grover and a shimmering Andromeda in a cave.

Naruto sighed "What did you get into this time Grover?" He muttered

No one seemed to notice him as Andromeda finally saw Grover.

"Grover?" She asked

He looks up "Finally! This was my first time with a empathy link, so I wasn't sure if it would work"

Andromeda looks at him "A what?" She asks

Narutos eyes widen a bit. An empathy link? Why would Grover do that?

"Not important. Anyway you got to help me! I don't know where. All I know is I reached Florida then turned left"

Andromeda looks at him with a deadpan expression "That makes no sense"

Grover looks at her "Doesn't matter. All you need to know is that I found something that could save the camp!" Grover exclaims

Andromeda and Naruto look at him with wide eye's. Naruto because he'd never think Grover of all people would find it, and Andromeda because of a chance to save her second home.

"Really?" She then pauses "Wait why don't you just put down Narutos marker?" Andromeda asks

Grover looks at her sheepishly "While I was being chased I lost it in the ocean"

Andromeda and Naruto look at him "Really?"

'The fates must hate him for that to happen' Naruto thinks. Now don't get him wrong he doesn't believe in fate. He just knows the fates have more jurisdiction here.

Grover blushes "Its not funny!" He says before he calms down. Be then smiles sadly towards Andromeda "I don't mean to pressure you, but our emotions are linked together soo..."

"Wait so if you die I will die" She says slightly panicked

"Well maybe not. You may be a human vegetable for a few years..."

"Not helping!" She yells

Grover blushes "Sorry" He mumbles

"Oh honey" a voice outside of Grover s cave says

Grover looks at Andromeda "Good luck and try to save me"

With that the dream ended and they both woke up

'Well shit' They both thought after processing the information given to them

(And that's it. Sorry for the short chapter. I just have things going on in real life that hold priority over my stories. Don't worry though I will always finish my stories and never abandon them. Anyway about the whole multi dimension thing. I'm still doing them, but I've decided to let you guys choose the third one. Your choses cannot be Harry potter or another PJO or Naruto dimension anything else is fair game. If I haven't seen or heard of the winner I'll watch or read it first so no worries. Now these other dimensions will eventually come together for a final fight I have planned. To whole it's against is a secret to all except Phoenixlord42 and any other who helps me majority on this story. That's all for now and see you guys and gals later)


	5. Two New faces

(Hey there. Sorry for the delay in the next chapter, it's just sometimes I get random bouts of depression and I lose intrest in a subject because of it. But I'm back for now. Now I have decided to make more dimensions in the NLOC series. The following are the minimum dimensions I'll be doing. High School Of The Dead. Last Of Us. Marvels universe. Teen Titans. Borderlands. Dying Light and possible Kingsman The Secret Service and fallout 3 or New Vegas. Now for the side notes for each one. HOTD I decided to do, because I like it. I will also need oc zombies as I want different types of zombies to make it less boring. Last of us was chosen, because I like zombie themed things and I like the game and how it could transfer into the main universe in the future. Marvels because that's what someone choose as a prize in my other series along with something else. Marvels I'll need help on, because I know next to nothing on marvels You guys will have to vote on it. Teen Titans I will be re-watching the series, because I forgot most of it. Borderlands, because it's been stuck in my head for the past three months, so it's going to be good. Dying light, because I think it's a great game and I like zombies. Plus I don't like some of the things that happened, so I'll change some. Fallout is kinda difficult. I want him to be in the third, but not New Vegas, so I'll have him be in three, and have New Vegas be an entirely different story. Now before I post New Vegas I need to know if you want Naruto to be dark. If so ten the courier will be dark to along with whoever else is in the harem. So tell me you're opinion. Other than that that's it for now, so enjoy the chapter)

After a rather hectic morning Naruto is getting ready for the chariot race. While he was getting ready his Necklace flashed Orange.

He looks down at it "Not now. Why are they attacking now?"

Haku and Fu look at him "What is it Naruto?" Fu asks

Naruto looks at her "It seems like another one of us needs my help. And at the rate it's flashing it seems to be more than one"

Fu and Haku's eyes widen. "Two?" Asked Haku a little scared why they were going after two.

Naruto nods "Yes two. And if it was my guess it would be Shukaku and Matatabi. Though I have no idea why Yugito-Chan is near Gaara we still need to help. Now do any of you want to help, or do you want to stay?" Naruto asked

"Yugito and Gaara are family, so I'm going" Fu said

"Yugito and Gaara are my friends, so count me in"

Naruto nods "Ok. We need to be alert. This is obviously an attempt to lure me out, and capture me, and get two others in the process. To my knowledge they don't know Fu is a jinchuuriki, so we'll use that to our advantage. Now the people we will be going against are probably the 'immortal' duo Hidan and Kakuzu and Sasori and Deidara. Hidan is a Jashin worshiper that is in a sense immortal. Any normal wounds won't kill him, so I will fight him, and Sasori at the same time. Sasori is a puppet user that mainly uses organic puppets. He coated the tips of all his weapons with his own personal poison, so I'm the best bet to take him down. Kakuzu from what I gathered steals the hearts of his opponents to stay alive, so destroy his hearts. Last but not least is Deidara, he can use explosives, so just watch out for that. Now be prepared to leave a clone, because this might take awhile"

They nod before making a blood clone, and getting there weapon scrolls. When they all meet back up they are in there battle gear ready for a fight. Naruto's gear didn't change much. He is still wearing his black coat with orange flames, but is wearing black ANBU pants instead of normal black jeans.

Haku is wearing a dark blue battle kimono with a light blue shirt underneath. Last, but not least we have Fu. She is wearing a white and red shirt that only goes to her upper stomach, and has white short shorts.

Nadult nods to them. Ok I'll create a second clone to tell JiJi that we had to go save someone, so he doesn't get worried" When he finished He made the clone then put a hand on each of there shoulders.

"Are you two ready to go?"

They both nod, and Naruto grins "Then let's show them why you don't mess with people in the Uzumaki family"

With that they disappear in a flash of Orange.

(2 hours later/ end of chariot race)

The Naruto clone looks over at Silena and grins. The race was there's when it started. Almost everyone there had little to no chariot driving skills. It could have been a disaster if the original Naruto hadn't have gotten rid of the killer birds before the race. Silena and him only had problems with Clarisse Andromeda, and Annabeth. They still won nontheless. Just when the crowd was going to disperse a black flash appears in the middle of them.

She has flowing red hair with purple eyes, and is wearing a black cloak that says Chaos on it

"Mom?" Everyone turns towards the voice to see its Naruto.

"That's your mom?" Asked Silena looking towards him to see him nod

"Hi Sochi. I was going to see if you wanted everyone to see the mission I sent you on. Since the time difference is about the same now, and your fight is about to start. Think of this as showing them what to strive for" Chaos said

"Sure. It may even help people with there fighting styles" With that she opens a one way viewing screen big enough for everyone to see

(Naruto right before the fight)

Naruto Haku and Fu appear in the elemental nations in a flash of Orange. They look around and see there on the border of sunagakure. They look over towards the horizon and see two figures shaking hands. As they walk towards them they see that it's Gaara and Yugito.

"Gaara! Yugito hows it going?" Naruto asks them

They both turn towards the voice and there eyes widen when they see him

"Naruto?!" They both asked

"What are doing here?" Asked Yugito while she gave him a hug

"Because the Akastuki are coming here, and its time for you to join us in my mother's realm"

Both there eyes go wide as they here that "Who's coming?" Gaara asked

"Kakazu, Deidara, Hidan and Sasori"

Gaara and Yugito pale at that

"Well Sasori my man. It seems we are in luck! Not only do we have the one and two tails, we also have the nine tails" Deidara said

Sasori scowled "You idiot! You realize that the nine tails took out both Itachi and Kasami"

"all the more reason to kill him hm?" Deidara responded

"Can you two stop arguing so many I can sacrifice these heathens to Jashin-Sama."

"Fine Hidan. You and Sasori have the nine tails, while Deidara and I have the Two and one tails

"Sounds fine to me" with that all of them rushed towards there intended targets

(Naruto vs Sasori)

"So you akatsuki must really want to get killed off. How many is it now 3 soon to be 7?" Naruto said trying to rile them up

"Fuck you kid! I'll make you a sacrifice to Jashin-Sama." Hidan said

"Lets see if you can" Naruto said while unsealing his sword

'Hidan May actually get himself killed if he goes in alone. I'll have to go all out' Sasori thought

"I know better than to go easy on you Naruto Uzumaki. Now you will see the full power of Sasori of the red sands!" Sasori said unsealing all his puppets

Naruto smirks "Ahh but there's a secret to defeating puppeteers. You just have to be faster" When he say they he jumps back to dodge Hidans scythe. "Or have the better puppets" Naruto continues saying

He then pushes chakra into his arm unsealing a puppet. Revealing a puppet that looks exactly like one Naruto Uzumaki.

"What?! Impossible!" Sasori said not believing the puppet his target just unsealed

"Nothing is impossible" Naruto said with a grin "Now I want to test against the best, and if I'm not mistaken that's you so you better go all out" He then creates a clone to go against Hidan. "Now that he's gone I can focus on you!"

'If he can make a puppet out of himself, then there's no telling how many he made. And with his skills the odds aren't in my favor' Sasori thought while assessing the situation.

"Now Sasori I have a proposition for you. If I win, then you will have to quit Akatsuki and join me, if you win then I'll die obviously and you complete your task" Naruto said

"I have nothing to lose, so I better go all out. You got your self a deal" Sasori responded

When he said that Naruto sent his puppet towards Sasori's. When it was about to hit him Sasori quickly unsealed a puppet, and blocked Narutos with it destroying it in the process.

"Your faster than I thought kid. Now I'll take you more seriously" Sasori said before unsealing all his puppets and sending them to attack Naruto, but Naruto dodges them with ease.

"Is this the best you got Sasori? I must say you may be the best here, but I am the best in all the multiverse!" Naruto claimed

At this Sasori was starting to get mad with our favorite blond for insulting his skills. 'No I can't let him get to me' Sasori thought when he realized what the blond was trying to do "I won't fall for you're tricks Naruto-San"

Naruto starts to chuckle "You already did even if it was for a second"

When he said that Sasori was confused for a moment, but then his eyes widen with shock as he looks down and sees a puppet jump out of the ground. Sasori was fast enough to dodge most of the attack, but not enough to dodge the blade that came out of the puppets wrist.

Sasori then looks down at the cut on his leg seeing it turning green. 'I better surrender, or the poison will kill me'

"Seems like you win Naruto-San" Sasori said calmly

Naruto smirks "Seems like I did" Naruto said as he tossed Sasori the antidote "Hmm and just in time too!" Naruto exclaimed happily

Sasori after applying the antidote looked over at the other fight to see that Hidan just got cut by what looks like a upgraded version of the rasengan perhaps? And he sees that the others are already approaching them.

Naruto smiles towards them "It's good to see your guys training payed off" Naruto said happily

They all nodded to him without saying another word as they were tired after fighting two akastuki. "Well I think we should head back home before someone else arrives. Gaara and Yugito we will make stops for so they can say good bye to there loved ones, then we can be on our way with my new associate" Naruto explained to them.

They all nodded and then they disappeared in a flash of yellow to say there goodbyes, then to head back home.

(Hey there guys. First off I'm would like to apologize for the extreme delay. You see I'm not entirely sure, but I think I have depression or something. I mean most would blame it on there hormones, but I've been acting this way for a few years now. I just randomly hit a really low point in life, and I lose all my inspiration and intrest in things. Add that and school and it's stressful. Now my stories will not be abandoned. Most will be on hiatus so I can reget what I was doing and planing. The stories listed above will still be posted. Now onto a decision for me for you guys to make. I'm going to make a Naruto and a Fallout 4 crossover, but do you guys want it to be NLOC Naruto, or a different Naruto, and have them meet up later on, or just have them be not connected to each other. Because I decided that New Vegas will be a different Naruto, but have not decided on 4 and 3. I'll leave this to you guys. Again sorry for the delay I'll try to stop it, but I can't guarantee anything. I thank you for your patience and hope to make it up to you guys in the future)


	6. Journey Into The Sea

(Hello as you can probably tell… I'm not dead I'll just be updating very slowly while I'm not on break. I'm in High school for those who don't know. Now as for my stories I'll be saying which ones will be updated regularly and which ones will not. Now FNAT and Ninja of the maze is on hiatus for those who care. All NLOC stories will be updated some slower than others like DBW. Not abandoned mind you. Now Ninja of the island deserves an update, and will be the next to be updated. I still need help deciding which fallout universe to use. It's either 3 or 4. New Vegas will be a dark or grey Naruto who will be introduced later. Now either way make the crossover work, but I need an outsiders opinion, so vote it in the comments. Now that this exceedingly long AN is done. Enjoy would you kindly?)

After sending Sasori back before heading to Suna as to not cause a panic. Naruto and Gaara went to say good bye to Gaara's siblings and to see if they could hold things down while they were gone. After a heartfelt goodbye between the siblings Gaara and Naruto meet up with Yugito and the others that they sent a head to Kumo without them.

"Are you guys ready to head back?" Naruto asked seeing that everyone returned

Seeing that they all nodded Naruto activated a seal that would transfer them to Camp Half-Blood. When they got back it was a little after the race, which was a great time to come back as it would draw less attention. When they got back they learned that Naruto and Selena won the race, and Naruto killing the 'birds' that attacked them.

Right now Naruto was asking if Yugito Gaara and Sasori wanted to stay or go and join the others. Sasori and Yugito decided to go with the others and Gaara decided to stay and help defend the camp if need be, and will join the others later. Right now Naruto and his friends are resting in there cabin.

"So Naruto what is that project you are working on anyway?" Asked Gaara trying to break the silence.

Naruto grinned "All I can tell you is its for my patrons"

Gaara just nodded showing he understood.

"Did you find a way to help Thalia yet?" Fu asked

Naruto nods "Yes I have, but it involves going for something that her and I went after during one of our adventures. Right now though I need to go work on something in our cabins forge, I'll be done tomorrow if anyone needs me tell them I'll help them tomorrow"

They all nod as he gets up and heads towards a seal on the wall that would bring him to the forges. The forges walls and floor were made of solid obsidian. The Cellini was enchanted to look like the sky while also filtering out the smoke from the furnaces. The furnaces were lined on two walls opposite of each other, and five per wall. At the end of the room was a table where the maker could add the finishing touches on there craft.

Right now Naruto was working on a new design for a long sword he had thought of. It was a mix of two metals, Celestial bronze and Chaos metal. Each very powerful tools in there own right, but together would make the desired effects more powerful. The problem with doing so is that combining the two metals could cause… undesired effects if it's combined wrong. What he wanted to do was get the final version he wanted of the sword, then he would heat it up slightly to engrave some seals into the sword.

Naruto learned while not having chakra, (unless there a child of the big three or go through a certain process) demigods did have a aura which is like chakra, but different. Naruto was planing on making a weapon for each of his friends before the summer is out, and he almost has Andromeda's done. Next would be Annabeth then Silena.

When Andromeda's sword was done he'd have to let her decide how she wants to have it as a sealed state, but the sword would give her some more abilities. One of them would increase her water manipulation to the point were she could draw it out of the air. This would also help her know how it feels, so she could eventually learn to do it without the sword. Though that would take a few years maybe more he believed she could do it. There are more abilities, but those are surprises.

After night ends and it turns to day Naruto finishes Andromeda's sword, and was able to start working on Annabeth's when he decided it was time for a break. When he went back to his cabin. What he found surprised him a little. There in his cabin was Clarisse and Silena with some bags at there feet most likely waiting for him.

"So what is it you ladies might need my help with?" He asked scaring them in the process.

"Don't do that!" Silena yelled at him

After they both calmed down Clarisse spoke up "I received a quest last night to retrieve the Golden Fleece from the sea of monsters, and I decided to bring you and Silena"

"Hmm I'm guessing we're leaving today by the looks of things. I'll just leave a clone here in case something happens then. Ok if you already have a way to get there then lets go I'm already packed" Naruto said pointing at a seal on his sleeve

Clarisse nods "I already have a way to get there. My father gave me a old civil war ship to sail there"

They all head outside to the ship, and Sarutobi is there to see them off. "I wish the three of you the best of luck on you're journey. I only wish that I had more time to help you three improve"

Naruto smiles "It's alright jiji we'll be back before you know it!" Naruto said to his grandfather figure.

Sarutobi nods "Yes. Just don't do anything reckless Naruto"

"Why are you singling me out jiji.? I did nothing wrong" Naruto tried to defend himself

Sarutobi's eyebrow twitched "You taking a Chidori to the chest isn't reckless" Sarutobi asked with a smirk

The girls look at him with confusion while Naruto's shoulders slump. "You know that it had to be done to change Sasuke's views on life" Naruto grumbled

Sarutobi shakes his head "There were other ways, but I'll admit yours was probably the most effective"

Naruto smirks "Well we should be on our way we'll see you in a few weeks jiji" Sarutobi nods as they board the ship and set sail

From what Naruto could tell the ship was steam powered, and was run by a skeleton crew. It will probably barely get them to the sea of monsters before it breaks down, but he'll find a way to fix that. He'll have to if he wants to save Thalia.

(Hello readers I need some votes. For my NLOC fallout crossover I need to decide who will be what Naruto. Fallout New Vegas is already decided. I just need to decide if 3 or 4 will be NLOC Naruto. Now if he's not in 3 then the non NLOC one will be reincarnated into it. If the non NLOC one is in 4 he'll be transported after the shippuden valley of the end fight with some changes. It's up to you guys to decide, so vote for you're favorite. Remember that Ninja of the island is the next to be updated. So until next time have a great time.)


End file.
